A Very Sendrick Reunion
by raincloudtoyoursunshine
Summary: What we all wished would've happened at Skylar and Anna's wedding... (i wrote this WAY before the wedding happened). Also, if you're not into Sendrick, just read it as Bechloe- it's basically the same concept.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey nerds, here's chapter 1 to that Sendrick reunion we're all waiting for at the Astin-Camp festivities. In the mean time, here's some angst. I was planning on making it a one shot but Sendrick deserves more than that, dontcha think? Tried real hard to keep them in character and PLEASE please PLEASE tell me what you think! I've never really written fics before sooo… Read it below yo.**

It had only been a few months since they'd all last seen each other. And sure, they all kept in touch just as much as usual. But something about this upcoming reunion had Anna on her toes.

She'd just talked to Brittany on FaceTime no more than two days ago discussing what they were wearing to Skylar and Anna's wedding, but something was up. She decided to brush it off as her typical overthinking and continued to pack.

After changing her playlist five times, throwing in a bathing suit, two different dresses, some sweats, an old t-shirt, and the necessities, she'd had enough.

Pacing around her kitchen, doing the dishes she'd put off for days, and turning the television on only to turn it off again, nothing was keeping her occupied enough to get her mind off of life's upcoming events.

Glancing at the clock on the stove realizing that had only taken twenty-five minutes to do, she sighed and grabbed her phone. Playing a game of Tetris, checking twitter and then scrolling through her contact list only stopping when she passed Brittany's name. Her contact photo was the picture of Brittany kissing her on the cheek from way back when. Her and Brittany obviously had many pictures together, but that one was her favorite. She's close with the rest of the cast, of course she is, but her and Snow had something that none of the other girls had. She could tell her everything and call her drunk whenever she wanted to. It was great.

But, there was something that threw Anna off the last time the two girls talked. Brittany had gotten super sentimental, which rarely happens during their late night chats.

"What do you _mean_ you're not emotionally ready? We've all been expecting them to get hitched for years it's nothing new." Brittany raved.

"Yeah but, it's like _actually_ happening dude. That's it. They're getting married. Who knows what's gonna be next! Another one of us gonna pop out a kid? I'm not ready for that kind of pressure." Sure she was tipsy, but she wasn't lying.

"Kendrick you sound ridiculous." dragging the s.

"Ah yes, ridiculous but not outrageous."

"I honestly don't even know what you're talking about. No one else from Pitch is even dating, why are you so freaked?"

" I.. am not freaked. thank you very much." she breathed out while brushing her bangs out of her face with the backs of her hands.

"Well, freaked or not. You're going to the wedding, you will have fun, you will drink. You'll be just fine. And even if you aren't - i'll be there so you'll be fine."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It _means_ that i'll hold your hair when you're puking at the reception but i'm not going home with you to help you wash it out."

"What?! that's not even- that's not. Snow what are you even talking about. Ugh. Okay i'm gonna hang up now."

"no no!" she laughed. "I was just kidding, jesus you'd think after all these years you'd lighten up. Stop being so uptight."

"I'm not uptight. _or_ freaked. I'm just… observant."

"yeah.. Okay, whatever you need to tell yourself, love."

"Hanging up now." Anna snarled.

"Fine. See you in a week."

"Fine."

And with that, Anna hung up and threw her phone down on her bed with a groan. She glanced over at the clock, the red LED lights flashed 9:32pm. Too early to go to bed, but too late to actually do anything productive. She breathed heavily out her nose, threw her head back and decided it was a good opportunity to shower.

Just as her eyelids felt that perfect amount of heavy she felt her phone buzz and followed it with a groan.

 **Snow 10:46pm:** _Hey asshole._

 **Anna 10:46pm:** _what do you want i'm sleeping_

 **Snow 10:47pm:** _Are you serious about the whole 'who's next' thing?_

She sat there staring at her phone and didn't know how or what to reply.

 **Anna 10:48pm:** _I mean, kind of?_

the thought bubble bobbed for almost a minute until Brittany finally replied.

 **Snow 10:52pm:** _K._

 _All that and all i get is a k? Hell no._

 **Anna 10:53pm:** _K what?_

 **Snow 10:54pm:** _Nothing, it just got me thinking after we hung up._

 **Anna 10:55pm:** _See! I told you i'm not crazy!_

 **Snow 10:55pm:** _No, you definitely are. But not completely ;)_

 **Anna 10:56pm:** _You're so weird._

 **Snow 10:57pm:** _It does make sense though. Like we weren't young when we all met, but we're not getting any younger. We're all gonna move on and grow old eventually._

 **Anna 10:57pm:** _Woah woah woah, I said nothing about growing old. I simply meant, like. Ugh okay. We're getting older and settling down and it's just weird ya know? First Skylar and Anna, Alexis already has a kid, who's gonna be next?_

 **Snow 10:58pm:** _Yeah.._

 **Anna 10:59pm:** _Sure as hell ain't gonna be me._

 **Snow 11:00pm:** _Oh really?… What makes you so sure?_

 **Anna 11:01pm:** _Well, short of joining eHarmony and finding a man last minute, sounds like everyone else is already ahead of the game._

 **Snow 11:01pm:** _You make absolutely no sense._

 **Anna 11:02pm:** _If I had an Oscar for every time I heard that…_

 **Snow 11:02pm:** _Alright alright alright, go to bed already._

 **Anna 11:03pm:** _Yes mom. G'night._

 **Snow 11:03pm:** _night xx_

Anna could feel herself smiling at her phone with each text that was sent to it. Something about bickering with Brittany always did that to her. She never meant to start anything, she just liked that back and forth. It was fun for her.

She woke up that morning, late of course, after throwing her phone across the room as her alarm sounded. It was 9am and her cab would be there any minute to pick her up and take her to the airport. Why in the world Skylar and Anna had to have their wedding in Tahoe, she had no idea. Everyone was in LA, all their friends, colleagues, the people with money that give good presents. But, it's their wedding, they can do what they want as long as there was an open bar.

After a quick shower, grabbing her bags, her gift to the newlyweds and her phone she was out the door and on the plane. Brittany was supposed to be picking her up in Tahoe, she had gotten there a few days before hand.

 **Anna 1:30pm:** _Hey, just landed. Meet me outside baggage claim?_

 **Snow 1:35pm:** _Sounds good, almost there. See u soon._

She wandered outside only to be greeted with probably one of the biggest hugs she's ever received for the blonde.

"Jesus, Snow. I just saw you like 2 days ago - keep it in your pants."

"FaceTime doesn't count, ass." she said as she let go. "How was your flight?"

"Quick & painless. A lot like getting a tooth pulled, but you don't get the prescription drugs afterward. A shame really."

"Ha ha very funny. K we gotta go, already late."

Anna nodded in agreement and threw her bags in the trunk and climbed into the front seat.

"So how's she doing?"

"Who? Anna?"

"No, Bette Midler. I heard she's getting a colonoscopy. Heard those things are a bitch - _Yes_ Anna." which earned her a slap from Snow.

"Meh, she's handling it well I guess. Haven't seen much of her since I got here. Only reason I flew in early was to see my grandparents beforehand." she shrugged. Anna nodded and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So, what's new?" Brittany broke the silence.

"I mean, nothing you don't already know."

Brittany hummed.

"Why? What's going on with you?"

"Nothing really. Same old, same old."

But there was something behind that 'same old, same old'. Like Brittany wanted Anna to dig deeper and ask her what was going on. So naturally, she did.

"Meaning…"

"Meaning… I broke up with Tyler."

"You what?! I thought things were going good?" She was a little more than surprised.

"They were, it just. It wasn't going anywhere. We were stuck. I needed to breathe again."

"Well shit, Snow. When?"

"A couple months ago."

" _Months?!_ We've been talking on and off for _months_ and you never even mentioned anything."

"It wasn't a big deal, now you know. What's done is done. You want coffee?" Brittany willingly changing the subject as she pulled into the Starbucks drive thru. Anna just sat there staring at Brittany in complete disbelief. Yet, with some relief.. wait what? She turned her head back to look forward out the windshield. "Yeah uh… no, no i'm fine. i'm good." She ran her fingers through her hair and tried to hide how heavily she sighed. Why was she relieved? She shook her head to herself and started playing on her phone and while they made small talk for the rest of the drive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is folks! As always, please pretty please with an Anna on top (hehe) let me know what you think! Chapter 3 will arrive sometime tomorrow or the day after. Read on, nerds. xx**

They arrived at the hotel after an hour and a half of driving mixed with random break out jam sessions to Adele's latest and Anna trying to get Brittany to talk about her recent split, continuously failing.

"Ya know, you're gonna have to spill eventually. I _will_ get it out of you."

"Kendrick, you are not going to get me _drunk_ just so I'll talk. It's done, we're done. There's nothing to even talk about, I'm fine."

"You may be an award winning actress Snow, but you don't fool me."

They exchanged a glare as Brittany pulled into a parking spot outside the hotel. They were silent other than the muttered 'thank you's' as they held doors open for each other on the way up to their room.

"Who's decision was it that we had to share a bed again?" Anna asked as she threw her bags on the floor, ran and flopped onto the large bed face down.

"Since there was only two rooms left in the whole place and it's only for the weekend." she plopped herself down on her back next to Anna while the brunette nodded in acknowledgement. They lay there still for what felt like five minutes, but apparently between mumbles about what they're wearing to the rehearsal dinner they must've fallen asleep. Anna rolled over, "Shit. Britt, wake up." it was 9pm and they had slept for most of the evening, missing their planned meet up with Alexis, Ester and Rebel. She nudged Brittany again, "Dude. Up. Now. lets go." which only earned her a groan and a slap from the blonde. She grabbed her phone only to see twelve texts from Rebel (that probably included very crude gifs), two missed calls from Alexis and a voicemail from Ester. She clicked on Rebels name and waited for her to answer.

"Hey, so so sorry we missed you guys, we fell asleep and lost track of time."

"Nah don't even worry. Alexis didn't show either. Something about not finding a babysitter in time, she won't be here until the morning."

"Ah cool, now i don't feel as bad." she said scratching the back of her neck.

"Raincheck then?"

"Sounds good."

"Sweet." they both hung up. Anna fell back onto the bed and nudged the still half asleep Brittany with her elbow.

"Hey, you. Pizza and wine?" she poked the blonde and said blonde grumbled in agreement without moving a muscle. Anna sat up and picked up the phone on the night stand next to the bed, dialing room service. No answer. What kind of hotel doesn't answer their room service? She'd just have to go out and get things herself. "No answer down stairs, I'll be back in 20. Keys?" Without lifting her head the blonde just pointed to her purse on the small dresser in the center of the room. After fixing her disheveled hair, she grabbed Brittany's keys, her phone, purse and walked out the door.

She was stopped at a light when her phone buzzed.

 **Snow 9:32pm:** _Pepperoni. Moscato._

 **Anna 9:33pm:** _Well good morning sleeping beauty._

 **Snow 9:33pm:** _Shut up and bring the goods._

The light flicked to green, she placed her phone in the cupholder and continued to drive forward.

Minutes later she pulled back into the hotel parking lot and started heading up to their shared room with 'the goods' in hand.

They were three episodes into _Game of Thrones_ (Anna won a bet) when one of them finally broke the silence.

"So… tomorrow…" Brittany said as she finished off her third glass of wine.

"Is Saturday?" Anna replied picking at the last slice of pizza.

"You know what I mean." with an accompanied eye roll of course.

"Do I? 'Cause I dunno Britt, I'm pretty sure today is Friday which would make tomorrow Saturday but whatever you gotta tell yoursel-"

"DUDE." clearly the alcohol was getting to them.

Anna threw her hands up, alarmed by the current state of her friend, set her wine glass down, got up and started walking towards the bathroom.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"To the shower? to take a shower? That's what normal people do, I think? Or would you rather have me reek of plane filth while you have to sleep next to me? I obviously don't know your type Snow, but hey - if that works for you then so be it."

"You're not gonna sit down with me and talk about this?"

"About what?"

"TOMORROW!"

"Ooooh, right. The Saturday thing." Brittany rolled her eyes at Anna's response, got up from the bed and walked over to the brunette.

"Tomorrow, two of our closest friends are getting married. And you and your pain in the ass planted this idea in my head that _one_ of _us_ is next." she started pacing back and forth after motioning between the two of them dramatically with her hands like she was Dinero or something.

"alright, _Chloe,_ I'm gonna need you to calm the fuck down." as she let those words leave her lips Brittany threw her a 'ha ha very funny' look at the mention of her overdramatic character. "Before we even begin to discuss this, I'm gonna need more booze." she threw her hands up and grabbed her glass and filled it up.

"Now, what were you saying?" as she took a sip.

"Tomorrow. Anna and Skylar. Married."

"Ah yes, sounds familiar."

"Ugh. Anna!"

"Jesus! I'm sorry! Okay okay okay, sit down, grab a drink. Let's chat, er whatever."

Pouring herself another glass of wine, finishing off the first bottle, she sits herself down at the desk chair and turns to face Anna who was sitting indian style on the bed.

"So… tomorrow. I honestly don't know why you're so freaked about this right now. I was just overthinking, it's no big deal."

"Yeah, well _your_ overthinking turned into _my_ overthinking and now I can't stop."

"I didn't even mean anything crazy by it, I was just stating the obvious. It's all bound to happen eventually. I mean, like yeah it _could_ be one of us, but there's like six others that it could happen to. Geez dude I didn't think you were even thinking about any of it. You just broke up with Tyler after so long I didn't even know you were- never-mind. You don't wanna talk about it, we don't have to talk about it."

"It's not that I don't want to talk about it, there's just _literally_ nothing to talk about."

"Something clearly happened. I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't just let something that strong fade, you wouldn't just end it because you needed 'space'." air quotes included.

"That's not the point. I just needed, something. I don't know what. I just…did."

"Well, whether or not you want to talk about it, I'm here."

"I know.. thanks." taking a sip of wine. "Now, about tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is nothing. All we have to do is look somewhat presentable, clap when necessary, cry when necessary, and most importantly, make crude jokes when unnecessary." Brittany chuckled into her wine glass before taking a gulp.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Bedtime?"

"Bedtime? We still have like a half a bottle of wine left."

"Fine." Snow grabbed Anna's glass, filled it to the top and then finished off the bottle into her own.

"But if we're gonna talk, I'm gonna need more alcohol."

"Spill it, blondie." she settled herself more into the bed, like a dog.

"Ugh okay." she took a deep breath.

Why was this such a big deal? Brittany and her told each other everything. Drunk or not, they always told each other what was up even if they didn't want to hear it.

"Alright." she breathed out. "I didn't love him anymore. My stomach didn't do backflips when his name popped up on my phone, my eyes didn't light up when he walked in the door. The typical Nicholas Sparks bullshit that's actually true that no one believes."

"So what did you tell him then?"

"That there was someone else." she sipped her wine, looking down simultaneously.

"Someone else? Damn Snow, you've been holding out on me more than I thought. What is _with_ you dude?"

"I just needed to breathe. I couldn't deal with all of this," hands flailing, "shit on top of the wedding and seeing everyone again and work, it was just too much to deal with."

"Okay, while I understand what you mean, I just don't understand why you'd lie to him, to me…"

"I didn't lie, I just.. withheld information."

"Information that normal friends tell each other. It's a quick 'Hey how are ya oh by the way' type of thing. Not a 'oh maybe I'll tell you eventually but I don't think we'll ever talk about it because I'm too scared to, even though we both know Kendrick is going to get it out of me eventually' type of thing."

"Yeah well, easier said than done."

"You know you could've told me. And who is this 'someone else?" again with the air quotes.

"No one you know." another sip of wine, accompanied by a tuck of her hair behind her ear.

"oooookay?" they sat in silence and sipped on their wine for a minute.

"It's not that I didn't want to tell you. I just, "

"No, it's okay. You didn't have to talk about it, I just, just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I'm okay." with a half assed smile, lying of course. But Anna would deal with that later.

"Bedtime?" Anna asked, before Brittany downed her entire glass of wine.

"No better time like the present." the both got up and Anna walked toward the bathroom.

"Hey.. Kendrick?"

"What's up?" Anna said while she was rummaging for her pajamas in her suitcase.

"It's really good to see you." This time accompanied by a not-so-half assed smile.

"Yeah, you too." she shot her with a small smile and headed toward the bathroom and then stopped before reaching for the door handle.

"Hey so when you said there was someone else, is there? someone else?"

Brittany sighed to herself, "Jury's still out on that one."

Anna nodded and continued into the bathroom, turned on the shower and got in.

Brittany sat there in silence in the middle of the bed after changing into an old t-shirt and some running shorts. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed listening to the water hitting the shower floor. "Well, shit."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks a buncho for all your feedback n such! Love it. Read the first two chapters here and here! Working on Chapter 4 now, it'll be up tomorrow! :)**

"Zip me?" Brittany asked with her back to Anna who had just finished putting on the last touches of her makeup across the room. Anna walked over to the blonde who's back was still to her. Brittany's bare back wasn't news to Anna, but when Anna's fingers glided smoothly with the zipper up the blonde's back she couldn't help but blush a little (but only a little).

They accidentally woke up twenty minutes late, of course, so they had no time to dilly dally while getting ready. They had laid in bed the night before, both wide awake, making small talk all the while Anna was still trying to calm down the blonde. She had said she was fine and that she was over him, but the tears that ended up rolling down her cheeks in the latter part of the conversation said otherwise. They had talked about the how and they had lightly discussed the when but not much of the why. All she could get out of her was that she didn't feel anything for Tyler anymore and that she had told him there was someone else. According to Brittany, there was indeed someone else, but there "isn't _possibly_ a way you would know them." Of course that then sprouted the argument of, "well if I don't know him then why can't you even tell me?" which relented the "because, Kendrick, it doesn't even matter. It won't even work out." At that point it was near two in the morning and they had to be up early so Kendrick threw in the towel accompanied with a "whatever" rolled over, and went to sleep.

"You almost ready?" Brittany exhaled.

"Yeah almost, just like five more minutes."

Brittany hummed in agreement. After zipping up the back of Brittany's dress, she walked over to her suitcase and started digging for her shoes. They hadn't talked all morning after last nights altercation. She had known Brittany long enough to know that something was clearly wrong, but she also knew her well enough to know that it would take more than two bottles of wine and a pizza to get her to talk about it. Brittany was strong, she knew that. But just because you're strong doesn't mean you don't need a good cry on a shoulder every once in a while.

"Hey, Lex and Rebel are downstairs. You good?"

"Yeah, lets go." Anna grabbed her purse and followed Brittany out the door, down the elevator and to the car. It was all squeals and omg's when they got in the car. It had been a couple months since she'd seen Alexis but only about a week since her and Rebel saw each other last. They tried (emphasis on _tried_ ) to cover up the fact that something wasn't wrong between them but Rebel called it the second they hopped in. "If you say so, just don't come crying to me when it comes out drunken later tonight. 'Cause there's no way in hell I'm not getting plastered at this shindig." which of course earned a small chuckle in agreement from all of them. Alexis was driving, Rebel riding shotgun, which left the two alone in the back seat. Anna had gotten in first - Brittany held the door for her. Brittany was trying to avoid any contact with Anna for the short drive simply because she just didn't want to deal with it. Evidently, by the buzz of her phone, Anna had picked up on it.

 **Anna 10:30am:** _You okay?_

She looked over and saw Brittany blatantly look at her phone, but got no reply.

 **Anna 10:35am:** _Dude, seriously?_

 **Snow 10:36am:** _Seriously what?_

 **Anna 10:36am:** _What are we, 13? I saw you check your phone. The least you could do was lie to me and say you're okay so I don't have to be sitting over here worried._

 **Snow 10:37am:** _Don't worry about me. I'm fine._

Anna didn't reply. She glanced back down at her phone, the bubbles indicating that Brittany was typing popped up and then suddenly went away. Then back up, then away. She snuck a look over at Brittany who had harshly locked her phone and threw it into her purse. Anna shook her head to herself and sighed.

"Everything okay back there?" from Alexis with a glare in the rearview at Kendrick.

"Well, see that depends. Is that a rhetorical question?" which earned her a glare form Brittany to which she decided not to react. Thankfully not a second later Rebel turned up the radio and the rest of the ride to the venue was silent as far as conversation goes.

Somewhere around twenty minutes later they pulled into the lot of a small building, what looked like a hall. Everyone hurried in, took their seats and within twenty more minutes the ceremony was in play.

Then the big moment came, the moment that all weddings are for really. Anna looked beautiful in a simple gown with a sweetheart neckline with lace placed appropriately. Anna snuck a peek at Brittany who was standing next to her in hopes that she wasn't the only one getting teary eyed. She grabbed Brittany's arm at her elbow and weaved their arms together while leaning her head on the blonde's shoulder. Much to Anna's surprise, Snow leaned her head on Anna's as if to say, 'Yeah, I know" while they watched their friend walk down the short aisle.

Halfway through the vows Camp was a blubbering mess along with the rest of the guests. They had all known this day was in the works and what to expect, they just didn't know it would hit them this hard, didn't know they would be _this_ emotional. After Anna and Skylar had both made their grand exits while dodging flying rice pellets, Kendrick and Rebel of course throwing them at each other like children.

Minutes later the newly weds had successfully piled themselves in the flashy white mustang at the end of the walk, all the commotion died down. Brittany, who was was standing behind Anna, who was standing behind Rebel and Alexis, and grabbed Anna's free hand that was dangling at her side and gave it a gentle squeeze, Anna squeezed back and brushed her thumb over the back of Brittany's hand before dropping it.

"Alright. I cried more than I expected, I need booze." Rebel spoke first. The four of them headed over to Alexis's car after saying their hellos and exchanging hugs with the rest of their friends at the wedding saying they'd see them later at the reception. The hoarded themselves back into the car, makeup slightly still intact that would need a touch up before the evenings festivities. Within no less than five minutes of being back in the vehicle with the radio up, yet again, Anna felt her phone buzz in her purse.

 **Snow 2:46pm:** _Hey._

 **Anna 2:46pm:** _Hey?_

 **Snow 2:47pm:** _Thank you._

Anna looked up and over at Brittany, who was oblivious, or trying to act it.

 **Anna 2:48pm:** _For what? Did we accidentally get some rice in your hair? Shit. Sorry._

 **Snow 2:48pm:** _you know what for, Kendrick. I'm sorry for flipping out and going all Freaky Friday on you. I just didn't know what was happening and didn't want to even think about it and just needed to breathe. We can talk later about it, if that's okay?_

 **Anna 2:50pm:** _Of course it's okay. You don't need to apologize, I was an ass. I shouldn't have pushed you. We'll discuss this later when your father gets home, young lady._

Anna could feel the blonde laugh faintly under her breath. She lightly kicked Brittany's crossed leg with her foot and gave her a small smile and reassuring nod.

The four of them decided going to get food beforehand would be a good option considering they didn't know what "weird hippie shit" (thank you, Rebel) they'd be eating at the reception.

"I mean, I'm all for making three slices of cake a meal but yeah something other than sugar is a probably a better idea." Kendrick said while climbing out of the back seat of the car trying not to flash the entire place with her short sundress.

Six drinks, two slices of cake, and four drunken dances later - Anna wouldn't stop complaining about her feet killing her so they threw their shoes off and sat down at their assigned table.

"I'm gonna get another drink, you two want anything?" Ester asked.

"Is that even a _question_?" Brittany quipped.

All Ester did was nod and scratched the back of her head and wandered off to the bar.

"Hey." she turned to Anna.

"Hey."

"I'm glad we're okay."

"When weren't we?"

"I don't know. I mean we're fine, but I just. I don't like _not_ talking to you."

"Well that's what happens when you don't reply to a simple text, Snow. It's not that hard. You just click the green send-y button thing." which got her a thwack from the blonde.

"Shut up! You know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah yeah, I know. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." clearly they were sobering up, Ester'd better hurry.

Brittany grabbed her hand from across the table and turned to watch everyone dancing. The entire wedding party had tried to start a conga line, failing miserably. The cha cha slide had come on twice already but that didn't stop them from doing it again. Brittany looked up to look at Kendrick, hands still in their previous position, and just watched her watch Anna and Skylar dancing together. Every smile line on her face (Skylar was tripping a lot), every eye squint that accompanied her laugh, all of it had Brittany looking at Anna in awe. She shook it off after the realization that she can't do this. She can't have a thing for Anna. Anna has Ben. Or had. That part was still fuzzy. So, all inhibitions be damned, she asked her.

"Hey, so how's Ben?"

"Who?!" she screamed over the music not turning to return the glance to the blonde.

" _Ben!_ "

"Oh, yeah. Uh. He's fine. I think? I don't know."

"How do you not know?"

"We haven't talked in a while. He's been busy."

"You're still together, aren't you?"

"Depends on your definition of together."

"Together as in we're still dating, we still hold hands and whatever and he doesn't put the toilet seat down and you still yell at him for it"

"oh well then, no." she shot Brittany with a quick glance.

Brittany's jaw dropped ever so slightly before closing it hurriedly.

"Anna fucking Kendrick. You mean to tell _me_ that you just grilled me for the past twenty-four hours because _I_ didn't tell _you_ about my split with Tyler while you've been sitting there this whole fucking time and not saying one word about yours?" she spat.

"There isn't anything to talk about! I didn't think you would even care! It's been like a month."

"I cannot believe what I'm hearing right now."

"What?! I told you. We broke up, we're done. Adios. Aufwiedersehen. Have a nice life." with a wave of her hand toward the crowd.

"Dudeeee! You just got pissed at me for the same thing last night!"

"Did I? Hm." along with a drunk giggle and an ' _owww!'_ in return for the kick to her leg under the table from Brittany.

"Ugh! I am most _definitely_ too sober for this right now. Where's Ester?" Anna stood up and started looking around for their friend with their drinks.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"To find more alcohol and get the hell away from you."

"Kendrick! Get your ass back here! We're not finished discussing this!" and before she knew it, Anna was gone and out on the dance floor with Rebel and Alexis. Brittany sat back down before turning around the the table next to them and stealing an untouched glass of champagne, downing it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HEY THERE. Sorry this took so long, today was… eventful. I honestly wasn't expecting this to be this long - like I was planning on a one-shot but hey, shit happens. Hope you like! Lemme know whatcha think. Here's Chapters** **1** **,** **2** **, and** **3** **. xx**

"Ah ha! There you are. What'd you think I'd just let you off that easy?" scaring the small brunette while she walked out of the bathroom stall.

"Brittany! Jesus Christ, we're not talking about this here, not now."

"Okay fine. But you have to promise that you'll talk. You can't force me to spill the beans when you didn't even mention anything at all to me in the first place."

"On one condition." Anna said, turning off the sink and grabbing paper towel from the dispenser.

"You have to tell me who this new dude is. I won't judge, I just wanna know. I also want to do a background check, but we'll discuss that later."

Brittany stood there still and threw her head back before breathing heavily out of her mouth, almost like a sigh.

"It's not that easy, An." she threw her hand up to her forehead, scratching it.

"Why not? You said I don't even know him. What's the big deal?" finishing drying her hands off and disposing of her used paper towel.

"It just is, okay?"

"So… Miss. Snow, deal or deal?" standing at the exit out to the rest of the party with a smirk on her face as if it say, 'muahaha i win'.

"Fine. Deal."

Anna winked awkwardly (finger guns and all) at her and stumbled back out to the dance floor with Brittany in tow by their linked pinkies.

 _Shit._

—-

The rest of the night, from what she remembers, ended in massive turmoil. Anna lost her left shoe, not both - but one. Ester crashed early in the hotel lobby, Rebel was caught behind the bar with one of the groomsmen and a bottle of Tequila and Alexis and Camp had choreographed something scandalous to the Cha Cha Slide. Brittany however, was planted at their assigned table contemplating the bullshit she had just agreed to downing glass after glass of anything she could find.

She couldn't tell Kendrick how she felt, it would ruin everything. As much as she cares to admit, despite the fact that her friend is hurting, she's actually relieved that Ben and Anna split. Yeah she's worried about Kendrick, but she was relatively strong and could clearly handle herself.

She woke up to a light shining through the curtains they forgot to close the night before, which evidently meant that the whole parking lot of the Walmart across the street got a free show while they were changing, or were trying to. Brittany wasn't wearing anything but a t-shirt and Anna was no where to be found. She rolled over to grab her phone, head pounding, it was 11:45am. _God dammit._ Overslept, again. Where the hell was Anna?

 **Snow 11:47pm:** _Where the hell are you?_

 **Anna 11:48pm:** _who wants to know?_

 **Snow 11:48pm:** _uhhh me?_

 **Anna 11:49pm:** _thought you couldn't talk to me._

 **Snow 11:50pm:** _wtf? What the hell happened to you?_

 **Anna 11:50pm:** _do you seriously NOT remember what happened last night?_

 _What the fuck did I do?_ Snow replayed the night over again in her head.

…

Anna grabbed Brittany's hand and dragged her back to the dance floor. Brittany wasn't really in a dancing mood, but for Anna she'd do it. But before she even considered being this close to Anna with that much alcohol in their systems, she'd need another drink - or ten. She dropped Anna's hand and got a pout face in return. "Don't worry! I'll be right back." she yelled to her over the music, Kendrick replied with a nod before turning to dance with Rebel.

"What can I get for you, miss?"

"What's the strongest thing you got?"

"Well you see, that depends."

"Onnn?"

"Are you getting over an ex?"

"well.. no?" she replied while the bartender nodded and put the Patrón down.

"Alright then, question number two." he said throwing up two fingers and a bottle of Tequila.

"nope. Tequila and me, not a good combination." the bartender replied with a cautious nod.

"One more question before I salute you with our final option.."

Brittany just stared at him blankly slowly nodding.

"Is it that brunette on the dance floor?"

"What? How coul- what? no!" suddenly she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks.

"Woah woah, alright alright. I didn't mean to freak you out, I just - I've been watching you tonight.."

"You what?!" her blush quickly fell from her face and she stood up straighter and smoothed out her dress while flipping her bangs back to their original position as if to regain composure.

"No no, not like _that._ I just meant, I saw you.. two earlier." his head gesturing toward Anna on the dance floor who was now grinding against Skylar's little brother. Brittany quickly tried to erase the image from her mind with a shake of her head before turning back to the bartender. "So," he continues, "you two, are you?"

"excuse me?"

"Well, I'm just saying. You kinda act like you are, I just - I don't know. Forget it. Sorry I even asked. What can I get for you to drink?"

"Give me a double, of whatever you want I don't give a shit."

"Comin' right up." he sighed out. Brittany turned back to watch Anna on the dance floor with her arms crossed while she waited for her drink. She heard the glass clink against the bar and quickly turned around, threw it back and marched toward the dance floor.

She pushed through the crowds of people, shoving when necessary, and walked up to Kendrick on the dance floor greeting her with a double finger tap on her left shoulder. Kendrick turned around with a shocked look on her face.

"Dance with me?" she asked her. Anna stepped off of the younger boy after shooting him with a suggestive wink and grabbed Brittany's hand. She peeked over at the bartender who shot her a with a 'ha, I told you so' smirk and she rolled her eyes and continued to dance with the other girl. Three songs later the DJ announced that he would be taking a break and was only going to be playing from a pre-set playlist. Next thing you know the first bass drop of _Titanium_ hit the floor. Brittany's jaw dropped and Anna let out an, "you have got to be _fucking_ kidding me ri' now." They both keeled over laughing and decided to dance anyway. By the time the song ended Brittany was feeling that last shot of whatever she drank, wrapped her arms around Anna's neck and pulled her in.

"You know David Guetta?" she whispered in her ear. All Kendrick replied with was a high pitched cackle and a slap to Snow's shoulder. The two laughed together for a few seconds before Brittany sobered up enough to drop Anna's hand and run away, realizing that she'd gotten too close and was afraid of what would come out of her mouth next. "Dude? Where are you going?" Was the last thing she heard from Kendrick. She walked up to the bartender, asked for another shot and then..

"You busy?"

"Well, um, kind of?"

"Wanna go find a coat closet?"

"A what?" clearly confused.

"You know, A coat closet. What? Have you never seen thirteen going on thirty?"

"Can't say that I have."

"Well, whatever. You wanna get outta here?"

And with that the bartender took off his apron and grabbed Brittany's hand. She threw a look over to Anna who was still on the dance floor and kept walking. She could've sworn she yelled something to Brittany but she couldn't hear it over the music and didn't care at that point. She had to get her mind off of Anna.

Twenty or so minutes later, Snow and said bartender (found out his name was Ben ironically enough) managed their way out of the coat closet and back out to the main room to the rest of the party without as much as a single word. A good ol' old fashioned teenage make-out session was just what she needed to get Kendrick off her mind, for the time being. She wandered back over to their table to a drunk Kendrick sitting alone trying to make her wine glass ring.

"Having fun?"

"SNOW! HI!"

 _oh boy._

"Hey there."

"So, like, guess what."

"What?"

"No, ass, you have to _guess_ "

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"B'cause thas' no fun."

"Kendrick I'm not guessing."

"Well fine then, I'm not telling you."

Brittany sighed, pulling up a chair across the table from the brunette, knowing that if she was next to her it wouldn't be a good thing, especially not now and especially because she was more sober than she cared to admit. Her phone buzzed.

 **AK is my FAVE 12:05am:** _Hi._

Clearly, Anna got ahold of her phone while she was, uh, busy.

 **Snow 12:05am:** _Go home, Kendrick. You're drunk._

 **AK is my FAVE 12:06am:** _Am notttttt._

 **Snow 12:06am:** _Yeah, and I'm a ginger._

 **AK is my FAVE 12:06am:** _Well, except for that one time ;)_

 **Snow 12:07am:** _ugh omg._

 **AK is my FAVE 12:07am:** _shit dude. you would've thunk that barkeep would've loosened ya up a bit._

 **Snow 12:08am:** _what?_

 **AK is my FAVE 12:08am:** _You know what, Snow. I'm drunk, not stupid. Everyone saw you guys walk out of the closet earlier._

Welp.

 **Snow 12:10am:** _Whatever. What are you, jealous?_

 **AK is my FAVE 12:11am:** _JEALOUS? HA._

Brittany slammed her phone on the table. This was stupid, they were sitting right next to each other.

"Why can't you ever just say shit to my face?"

Anna just sat there, wide eyed and alarmed.

"Kendrick, what I do in coat closets and with _whom_ I do things in coat closets with is my business, not yours. Just fucking drop it, Jesus."

"I didn't eve-"

"It's not like you give a shit anyway! You were _all_ over what's his face earlier. You don't even- you're so oblivious!"

"Oblivious?! To _what?_ What the fuck are you even talking about?!"

"You know what, forget it. I'm going back to the hotel. I can't do this right now. Sometimes, ugh, sometimes I don't even want to. Ugh"

She groaned, stood up and grabbed her things and walked out the door leaving a drunk Kendrick alone at the table. While waiting outside for a cab, obviously unfit to drive, she could hear Anna yelling for her from inside.

"Snow! Britt! Wait!"

"No, Anna! I'm not doing this." Brittany yelled to the other girl without turning to look at her. She felt something hit her in the back of the leg and turned around. It was Kendrick's left shoe.

" _Seriously_? What are you, twelve?"

"Well you wouldn't stop!"

"Anna. I can't fucking do this!"

"You keep saying that but you won't even tell me what's wrong! What _can't_ you do? Just stop and fucking talk to me, Jesus _Christ_!"

"I can't! I can't talk to you." Brittany was almost on the verge of tears. She didn't want to tell Anna this here, not like this, not in a drunken argument outside of their friends wedding reception. Anna just stopped at the edge of the curb outside as she watched Brittany climb into a cab and drive off.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Alrighty pitches, this isn't as long as I'd hoped because I kinda just word vomited until it all came out how I wanted it to? Whatever, anyway - hope you like! Probably one more chapter this, then i might start taking prompts? we'll see. Hope you like! Here be Chapters 1, 2, 3, and 4. xx

So yeah, that was all she could remember. Part of her wishes she didn't remember any of it, but the other (very small) part of her is glad she did. Head pounding, she willed herself out of bed stumbling a little as her feet hit the floor. Probably still a little drunk, she figured it was a good idea to take a quick shower. Disregarding Anna's latest text she decided to leave it be and deal with it later. Leaving it be meaning over analyzing every single aspect of the previous night down to every single detail and overthinking all of it. She had two more days left in Tahoe, Anna had three. They were planning to spend the next two together but guess that's out the window.

Anna was one of those people who was either hit or miss when it came to whether or not she needed her space. Depending on the conflict, she could be really needy or she could shutout the entire world and everyone in it for days at a time. Brittany was hoping this wasn't one of those times. She didn't want to talk to Kendrick but knew she'd have to eventually. They've never had a fight this bad, ever. Getting out of the shower and ringing her hair out in a towel before throwing it up atop her head she reached her phone. Nothing from Kendrick, but a few texts from Alexis.

Knapp 12:46pm: _She's here. Don't worry._

Brittany 12:46pm: _What?_

Knapp 12:47pm: _she didn't want me to tell you, but I figured you'd wanna know, so._

Brittany 12:47pm: _oh… thanks. Is she okay?_

Knapp 12:48pm: _would you be?_

Brittany 12:49pm: _Ugh. i'll be there in 20._

At this point tears had weld up in the corners of her eyes but she ignored them. She set her phone down, took a deep breath and started to get ready for the day.

No more than ten minutes later she was in the car and on her way to where Alexis was staying. She had rehearsed everything she was going to say to Anna on the drive over. The i'm sorry's, the this is why's, even the end all tell all 'i love you.' After talking herself into and out of it multiple times she got out of the car and walked to the front door. Just as she raised her hand to knock the door opened to a somewhat pissed looking Alexis Knapp.

"H-hi." she hesitated before looking down at her hands that were wringing themselves together.

"She doesn't want to talk to you, dude. What even happened?"

"Can I please, can I please just talk to her?"

"I mean, I'm not going to not let you, but I can't promise that she'll sit there and listen. She cried like all night."

 _Well that makes two of us._

Alexis backed up and opened the door wider so Brittany could follow her in.

"She's in there." Alexis half heartedly pointed to the closed door down the hall. Snow mumbled a thank you and kept walking down the hall towards the very last door on the left. She raised her hand to knock on the door and stopped when she could hear a suitcase being zipped and things being thrown into bags. _When the hell did she have time to go back and get her stuff?_

"Go Away." sternly through the other side of the door, snapped Brittany out of her thoughts.

"Kendrick. Can we pl- can we please just talk, for a sec?"

"There's nothing to talk about. You can't talk to me, remember?"

"that's not what I meant." her voice got softer.

"Then you shouldn't have said it if you didn't mean it." she continued to pack her things and Brittany slid down to the floor with her back against the door.

"Anna. Please." the back of her head hit the door with a soft thud.

"What's the point? You could've said everything you wanted last night, but you didn't. You could've told me about you and Tyler, but you didn't. You could've talked to me so many times, but you didn't."

"Kendrick, you don't even kno-"

"No, Snow. I do know." she walked closer to the door and could sat down with her back against it. "I do know. You know why? Because at one point I thought we told each other everything. You and me, we would talk, get drunk, discuss our problems, and get on with it."

"That's not even fair! You didn't tell me about you and Ben!"

"That's because I didn't know what was happening."

"You still could've said something!"

"What did you want me to say? 'Oh hey by the way, Ben cheated on me with someone at work but yeah I'm fine I just still kinda want to be with him but that's stupid and you're gonna bitch at me anyway if I stay with him but I just might.' no, Britt. I couldn't have said something." tears were starting to well up in both of their eyes and Snow could hear Anna start to cry on the other side of the door.

"Anna. I-"

"No, ya know what. It's fine. Whatever. What did you want to talk about?"

"Can we please not do this here."

"Where the fuck else do you want to go?"

"Well could you at least just open the door?" The blonde heard Anna stand up and her heart started racing. This is a moment she'd been waiting for for months and probably even close to a year but never knew it would ever come. Her stomach was in knots, her throat felt dry and her palms were sweating. She turned around to a heavily tousled Kendrick. Short and sweet in all her glory with an oversized t-shirt on, some shorts and last night's makeup still on, well, what was left that hadn't run down her cheeks.

"Talk." Kendrick spat and then turned around to continue packing. Brittany just stood in the doorway baffled at how much she had to say but somehow she couldn't get the words out. She stood in the doorway for a second longer, took a deep breath and played with her hands before finally spitting it out.

"I'm sorry."

"Snow, I don't have time for this. You wanted to talk, so talk."

"No, see, you don't understand. I'm sorry, for more than just last night. I'm sorry for everything."

"Well, kay, apology accepted. Are you done? I have things to do."

"No. Jesus, Anna please just sit down and listen to me."

Anna stopped what she was doing and dropped the pair of socks she had just folded into her bag without looking up.

"Fine. You have five minutes, then I'm outta here." and with that, Brittany continued.

"There is no 'other guy'. There's no one, well - there's someone, but its not someone you don't know. I couldn't talk to you, I couldn't tell you, because I was scared. Which, I know sounds pathetic and cliché," Brittany slowly started walking further in the spare bedroom while Anna still stood still staring at a pair of socks, "but I was- I am. Scared. So scared."

"But that doe-"

"Kendrick could you just like, shut up for a sec? I'm trying to have a moment." Anna rolled her eyes and stopped and sat down on the bed while Brittany stayed planted across the room.

"I was so scared, Anna. So scared that I couldn't even talk to my best _friend._ So scared that I couldn't even just fucking say the one thing that was always on my mind. So scared that this other person wouldn't ever and didn't feel the same. So scared that this other person would hate me forever or suddenly become distant or, I don't know. I just couldn't talk to you, of all people. I couldn't." Brittany slowly started walking towards Anna who was still firmly planted on the bed, hands in her lap.

"So, what are you saying?" Anna still didn't look up.

"I'm saying," _deep breath, Britt. Let's go._ "I'm saying, I love you." tears were well past her eyelids at this point, a few rolling down her cheek. She scooted closer to the small girl next to her. "I think I always have? I don't know. But that's why I couldn't talk to you. I couldn't tell you that I've been in love with you since day one, that I love you more than most things on this planet, that I love the way you smirk when you swear and I love the way you laugh at those stupid fucking videos of dogs on the internet." They both chuckled lightly at the last note. "I couldn't talk to you, because I had talked myself out of it so many times because I'd rather keep you here, with me, than lose you forever." And with that, Kendrick in all her teary glory looked up at her friend.

"You're such a fucking pussy." she laughed through tears before leaning her forehead against Brittany's. " _That's_ why you couldn't talk to me? Jesus, I thought you were mad at me or something for doing something I didn't know I even did."

"Yeah, well. Oops." Brittany bit her bottom lip, forehead still meshed against Anna's. Brittany took a deep breath before Anna replied.

"So.. now what?"

"Well, that parts up to you."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here it is. The last and final chapter that we've all hoped and dreamed for. I truly hope I did your hearts and hopes justice with this one, I love how it turned out - totally not how I planned, but that's the best stuff. Thank you thank you thank YOU for all of your love with this fic, I'm not normally a fic writer but something about this lit a fire under my ass and I loved each and every minute of writing it. That being said, I'm gonna start taking minific prompts! So just hop on over in my** **ask** **and hit me with yer best shot, eh? Hope you like, i love all of you assholes. xx**

"Up to me, huh…" Anna smirked, still not removing her forehead from Brittany's.

"Mmmmhm.." she tried to hold back a smile, but clearly she wasn't as strong as she'd planned on being in this moment, whenever it came. Anna reached up and wiped a tear from Brittany's cheek. Her finger burned at the touch and they both let out a small un-easy laugh before Brittany grabbed Anna's finger as it finished running down her cheek and kissed it.

"We don't have to do this now, ya know. We can wait, we can talk, you don't have to do anything. Ugh, I shouldn't have even sai-" Anna threw her hand over Snow's mouth.

"Brittany. Anne. Snow. _Please_ for the love of God, no more talking." her hand was still over Brittany's lips, they were softer than she expected and it made her giggle a little because she never knew that would be something she would be thinking about, or even enjoying, one of the details she'd overlooked.

"What?" Brittany mumbled through Anna's fingers. Anna dropped her hand and kept laughing, falling back on the bed looking up at the ceiling. Suddenly Brittany was laughing, she didn't know why, but she was. "Kendrick! What the fuck is so funny?" she managed to yell in between laughs. Anna didn't reply, she just kept laughing. "Nothing! It's stupid."

"You can tell me anything, stupid."

"Well, the last time I did that it didn't end so well now did it?" Anna broke out in another laughing fit after hitting Snow with a throw pillow. Which then obviously threw Brittany into rambling mess about how she messed everything up and how she hated herself because everything she just said to the other girl she was laughing at until suddenly something stopped both of them from making any noise at all.

Something so unexpected and amazing, Brittany couldn't hold back a smile to save her life. She couldn't process what was happening as of yet, other than that this was the best feeling she's ever felt, the happiest she's ever felt, and she never wanted to lose this sense of clarity. She opened her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming, Anna's lips had locked on hers and they were both smiling ear to ear in the kiss. It went on until Brittany broke it apart and opened her eyes again to Anna looking like a confused puppy, one of her favorite looks to be honest.

"What? Did you actually think we were gonna talk?"

Brittany laughed in response, "Shut up and get your ass over here." closing the gap between them again. They went on for about five more minutes until Anna separated the two this time.

"Whaaaa?" Brittany pouted.

"Sorry I, I forgot to tell you something." Anna looked down at their hands laced together, and then looked back up.

"I love you too." with that, Brittany's face lit up. Anna had her bottom lip between her teeth.

"So, now what?"

"Well you still have two more days here, annnnnd I could always just change my flight home to stay for one more night."

"Mmm, you make an excellent point Ms. Snow." Anna said while taking a piece of Brittany's hair that had fallen out during their er - previous activities, and tucked it back behind her ear.

"So."

"So…"

"I didn't even know you were gay." Brittany chuckled.

"Yeah well, that makes two of us." they both let out a small laugh and stood up from the bed.

"Hey wait," she grabbed Brittany by the wrist and pulled her back before she walked out of the door, "What are we going to tell people?"

"Who says we have to tell anyone anything?"

"Well, we don't. I just, I don't know. Do we tell our friends?"

"I mean, yeah, I guess we could. But actually question… What are we telling them?"

"Let's go with something like, 'Hey Alexis, we're all good now, yeah we just made out on your guest bed okay bye.' I mean, works for me."

Brittany pulled her closer by the bottom of her jacket. "yeah, works for me too." Brittany pulled her in for a peck and let her go, watching her walk out the bedroom door and back into the hallway.

"Everything okay, now?" Alexis asked while putting away a few dishes from the dishwasher.

Anna cleared her throat and then bit her tongue while the past twenty minutes just replayed in her mind. "Yeah. Yup. Everything's fine." Brittany spit out arriving closely behind Anna.

"Oh yeah, I know. I could hear it from down the hall. Just wanted to make sure." Alexis said with a wink and Brittany's jaw dropped while Anna just laughed to herself. Anna intertwined Brittany's hand in hers from behind her. " _Please_ tell me you didn't.. On the bed."

"No nononoonono. Nope. Nothing like that. You're good." Anna dropped Brittany's hand, snuck a glance at her and then looked at her shoes while a blush crept up her cheeks. Brittany instantly missed the absence of her hand in Anna's so she reached out for her hand and took it in hers.

"Oh, thank God."

"So, you're like, cool with this?"

"With what? You two? Oh girl please, everyone's seen this coming for a while. Just glad you two finally came to your senses, yeesh."

" _Everyone_? What do you mean, _everyone_?"

"Like literally everyone. Have you not seen the way you two look at each other? It's adorably disgusting. I'm surprised you both kept up the charade for so long. It's about damn time."

They both glanced at each other and blushed.

"Okay, well, regardless. We kinda wanna keep it on the DL for now, so could you not tell anyone anything?"

"Lips are sealed, now go away and be happy and annoying somewhere else."

"Alright, alright, alright. Just gonna grab my bags and we'll be outta your hair." Anna turned around and left Brittany alone with Alexis.

"So, you finally told her, huh?"

"Yeahhhh. It wasn't _really_ part the plan but hey, shit happens. Besides, after this weekend I don't think I could've held it in any longer." All Alexis did was smile as Brittany talked. Seconds later Anna walked up behind her.

"You ready?"

"Yup."

They exchanged hugs and goodbyes with Alexis and walked out to the car. Brittany walked over to Anna's door, opening it for her, Anna was confused at first, "Oh, well _that_ is definitely a new perk." kissed her on the cheek and climbed up in her seat. Brittany shut her door behind her and stuck her tongue out through the window at Anna and walked around the front of the car to the drivers side door and hopped in. She sat and looked straight ahead for a few seconds after buckling her seatbelt and turned to Anna.

"Hi." she smiled.

"Hi." it was returned. Anna grabbed Brittany's hand over the center console.

"Where we headed?"

"I got somewhere in mind." and she turned the car on, never letting go of Anna's hand for longer than she had to, and put the car in drive. They were driving for, according to Anna, what seemed like "for fucking everrrrr." until Brittany just kept turning up the radio to drown her out (and piss her off.) Brittany grabbed her hand, kissed it and said, "Shut up already ya big baby. We're almost there."

"Almost _there_ was 45 freaking miles ago, Snow."

"Well whatever, just shush. You'll like it I promise."

Forty-five miles later, because yeah Brittany didn't plan that very well, they pulled into a long gravel drive.

"Look, if you wanted to kill me and hide the body efficiently this most certainly is _not_ the place to do it. You just wasted soo-hoeee much gas."

"Would you just shut up?" Brittany turned to look at Anna and laughed.

"Yes. Yes ma'am."

"If you must know, because you're a five year old," she turned her head to glare at her for emphasis, only causing Anna to shrug in agreement, "trapped in a woman's body, I've had this planned for a few months." she continued forward on what looked something like the yellow brick road of all driveways. "It used to belong to my grandparents, we own it now but we stopped using it. We used to come out here when we were way younger but stopped after life got to hectic." Suddenly there were more shrubs and trees and it looked, "a lot less sketch." (Anna's words, again).

"Okay so what the hell is it? Is it a cave? A trailer home?"

"Not another word, you."

About another minute later they pulled up to an old dingy looking log cabin. Covered in vines and trees and untrimmed bushes that covered the front porch. She put the car in park,

"You. Stay." she pointed at Anna, who threw her hands up as if at gun point, and got out of the car and ran inside. Mostly everything was still where it used to be, the couches, fireplace, most of the furniture. She ran up the stairs into the hall closet and grabbed all of the candles and lanterns she could find. The electric was probably still mostly intact, but she didn't want to take any chances.

 **AK is my FAVE 3:32pm:** _You're totally digging a hole in the back to throw my body in. I'm tellin' ya, the ground is probably way softer out by the water._

 **Snow 3:34pm:** _KENDRICK._

 **AK is my FAVE 3:33pm:** _Hehe, but you loveeeeee me, remember? ;)_

 **Snow 3:35pm:** _I lied._

 **AK is my FAVE 3:36:** _rude. :P_

Around ten minutes later, Snow finally came outside and back to the car and walked up to Anna's door before opening it. She spoke loud enough to be heard through the car window and talked with her hands,

"Okay, I'm gonna let you out, BUT you have to close your eyes, I'll hold your hand but your eyes must stay closed at all times, understood?" and Anna just nodded with a small look of terror on her face as Brittany opened her door.

Reaching her hand out to the blonde and climbing down throwing a hand over her eyes. "No peeking, Kendrick. I got you, let's go." Brittany put one hand in Anna's and another on her lower back leading her into the cabin and then up the steps, "Walking up steps with your eyes closed is a lot easier when you're drunk, just food for thought." and Brittany just laughed continuing to lead the other girl on to the porch.

Still keeping her hand in Anna's and telling her to keep her eyes closed, she continued. "Okay, so I've kind of had this idea, in my head, for a while. I didn't know if I would ever get an opportunity to do this, let alone with you, but I'm so glad it's with you. You have no idea. I'm gonna open the door now, just watch your step, kay?" and Anna nodded. They walked in the front door and Brittany stopped her about five steps in, "Okay. Open." she breathed out.

Anna removed her hand from her face, her other hand still in Brittany's and Brittany just looked at Anna's eyes and watched all of the candles and old (for the most part functioning) Christmas lights and lanterns flicker in the reflection of her now glossy eyes. "I- you just did all of this?" Brittany just nodded before intertwining their fingers together in both hands and turned Anna to look at her. "Anna Kendrick," _deep breath_ , "you are _the_ biggest pain in the ass, the most sarcastic son of a bitch I have ever had the pleasure of knowing, and the sweetest, kindest, most big hearted mess of a goofball that I'm lucky enough to call a friend. I never knew this day would come, never knew that I would get this lucky. I've had a lot of time to think about this, lots of late nights and shower cries, but it was all worth it, you're worth it." Both of their eyes were fighting back tears. "I don't know how much I love you, okay - that's a lie. I know how much, I just like, don't know the words that you have to like, put together to convey it," she shook her head to rid the thought, "What I'm _trying_ to say is, I love you. More than I probably should and more than I ever thought I would. You're _my_ pain in the ass, you're _my_ sarcastic asshole, and you're _my_ goofball. So, do you like, wanna be my girlfriend or something? Or will you be?"

Anna said nothing. Just stood straight ahead, into Brittany's now tear filled eyes, and couldn't even form the words. "I, I um. Wow. I can't say that I never expected this, actually. Because that's a lie, I did. But not in like a 'I totally knew you had a thing for me' kind of way. I kind of expected it in the way that, kay i'm just gonna say it… I've loved you for so long, Britt. I just never thought you felt the same, so I kind of put it on the back burner for a while and convinced myself that it would never happen and told myself I just had to get over it. That was two years ago, and ha, yeah still not over it. I thought you were too good for me, that I didn't deserve you - and you were so happy with Tyler, and I had Ben so I just thought that was how it was all supposed to end up. But holy shit am I fucking glad it didn't. Guess what I'm trying to say is, I have dreamt about this moment, here with you, so many different ways, played out so many different scenarios in my head and always believed that it would be too good to be true if it ever happened, and here we are. So, that being said, Brittany Snow, I would be _honored_ , and _privileged_ and over dramatically happy to be yours." They both just looked at each other in the eyes, tears everywhere as of minutes ago, and softly laughed before Anna cut off the silence. "Now, I love you, and usually when people say that to each other they kiss and drink wine and toast or something, so please tell me that I get to kiss you and then get drunk, because then it'd be a real live fairytale. Disney might even pick it up."

"Jesus, do you _ever_ shut up?" and with that Brittany closed the distance between them and pulled Anna in as close as she possibly could and then buried her head under Anna's chin.

"I love you, ya know."

"Yeahhh, I'm pretty great aren't I?" Anna said before placing a kiss to Brittany's temple.


End file.
